The Reunion
by DracoJane
Summary: "At last it was reality and not just a dream dancing across his mind to torment the truth that it had not yet come." Laboon and Brook One-shot


The mist from the mountain stung their eyes as they re entered the Grand Line for the second time. The Sunny was much larger than the Merry that they had taken the first time around but of course Franky was an expert and got then through safely.

Sunny picked up speed as they went down the current of the mountain, the water sprayed everywhere creating more mist. Brook was clasping his hat to his afro so it wouldn't fly away with the speed. His eye sockets were bulging, and his jaw dropped. He was not a man for speed which the crew knew very well. Luffy took one look at his frightened musician and chuckled, the captain then looked up above the mist in front of them, a content smile on his face. He knew this was the end, the end of the long overdue reunion that Brook had waited more than fifty years for.

A deep bellow echoed off the mountains, which then turned into a long profound screech.

"Laboon!" Luffy yelled, Brook turned to face his captain, being snapped out of his fear by the calling of his old comrade's name.

The mist cleared and all that could be seen was a vast navy blue, almost black. The bellow screeched again, the voice echoed joyfully through the jaws of the giant whale.

The Sunny had finally settled into the sea waters and was drifting away from the mountain.

Brook stared up at the familiar whale, though his size was not recognizable. Laboon stayed where he was, not daring to move for his size would rock the whole ship. He kept bellowing joyfully before his great eye turned to gaze at the Sunny.

When they had come here with the Merry Laboon's eye was easily more than four times bigger than the little ship, and even now the Sunny couldn't compare.

Brook started to wheeze, tears flowing from his eye sockets. He had waited over fifty years for this moment and it had finally come. It would be almost irrational to consider this reality for he had dreamed of it for so long, but there was no mistaking it.

At last it was reality and not just a dream dancing across his mind to torment the truth that it had not yet come.

"L-laboon!" He stammered.

"OIIII! LABOON!" Luffy yelled at the whale and his attentions were instantly drawn to Luffy at the head of the ship. "LONG TIME NO SEE!" Luffy continued, "AND WE BROUGHT ONE OF YOUR OLD COMRADES, BROOK!"

The spark of shock was evident in Laboons great eye when he heard this, he scanned the deck of the Sunny looking for his old friend, but Brook was still in disbelief and was therefore frozen to the spot. It didn't take Laboon long to find him, for who could mistaken that tall man with his ridiculously large afro for anyone else, dead or alive.

The whale sighed a long wheeze, the tone of which conveyed a question that was obvious even to the untrained ear.

"Laboon!" Brook finally spoke; the tears began to flow more fluently. "It's me!" He gasped through tears, and for a few moments that's all he could say for he clasped his bony hand over his jaw in hopes to silence his tears so he could speak more clearly.

"It's me Brook!" It took him a while but he finally realised that this was no dream and the joy began to overwhelm him. Brook waved his arms as he continued, "Laboon I can't believe it's you!"

Laboon shrieked and cooed, his own excitement had him flapping his flippers with joy, his head bobbing in the water. He was the same as fifty years ago Brook thought; this was the exact response he would have gotten from his dear comrade when he was only a child. Accept this time Laboon couldn't dive in and out of the water for his size would surely destroy the ship. Even in his caution the ship was rocking frantically, resulting in a few crew members shouting at him to calm down a bit or they would surely die.

Brooks tears continued to fall down his bony cheeks, but he gave them no thought, he simply called to Laboon, "I'll be a moment Laboon." And ran off into the ship. When he came back out he had with him his old violin. His hands shook as he held the bow above it. "Are you ready Laboon?" He whispered to himself, and he began to play.

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho.

Going to bring Bink's Sake!  
Let the sea breeze lead the way!  
On the waves all of our days  
Across the salty deeps!  
The sun above is floating high,  
Painting circles in the sky.  
Sea gulls sing and brass bells ring  
Upon our floating home!

Say goodbye to all you know;  
Head into the sun's warm glow.  
Singing loud and singing proud,  
We sail into the night!  
Waves of gold and silver splash  
Across the hull and mizzen mast.  
We float on, all with a song,  
To the ends of the sea!

Going to bring Bink's Sake,  
A pirate's job for pirate's pay!  
Like a stone, our boat skips on  
And slices through the seas!  
On clouds above we'll rest our head;  
The rocking ship will be our bed.  
On our flag the skull and dag-gers  
Show we're to be feared!

If the waves dare dance too high,  
If dark clouds... obscure.. the.. sky" Brook stopped for a moment, letting the tears fall as he watched Laboon continue to chant the song in his cooing whale voice. Even though they were now both old, and Laboons voice deepened, Brook could still hear the echo of a high pitched squeal through the now booming echoes of Laboons mature voice. This comparison was great and showed Brook just how much his comrade had grown. The memories drifted through his mind, the first time they had met, the little whale dancing and singing to the chants of his crew, and the sad departure.

The musician looked up to Laboon who was now still, staring at him with an eager expression. Brook began to wail, he clasped his hands to his head, and through his sops it was hard for anyone to make out what he said, but Laboon heard clearly.

"It's good to see you, Laboon." He gasped.


End file.
